I've fallen
by Kindred01
Summary: Sanguini follows Harry into an empty glass room...


Sanguini humoured the swooning girls, letting them giggle as he spoke to them they won't ask him many question they just giggle, he wondered if they think he won't harm them that he won't make them his meal… no they believe they are so safe in this school… he felt another drink pushed into his hand just as he finished one. He hummed and he moved his eyes from their blushing faces to a dark haired figure walking around looking uncomfortable a boy with bright green eyes that are filled with darkness and pain. He watched as the boy move behind a light curtain to get away from those noise he did look pale almost sickly. He saw a brown hair witch walk over to him and they spoke before he left. The teen walked quickly Sanguini pass as the vampire caught his scent and it was the beautiful and it called out to the vampire begging him to reach out and take it.

Harry started to feel sick, he stood behind the curtain with his eyes closed trying to block out the sounds of the party when he felt hand on his shoulder, he jumped and turns to see Hermione looking at him with concern "Harry are you okay?" She asked softly

"I'm feeling a little sick." He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck

"Why don't you go back to the dorm room and sleep?" She whispered cupping his cheek

"Because I can't sleep." He said looking down to the ground "I can't...I haven't since…" His words dead on his tongue as pulled him into a hug

"Harry it wasn't your fault, that man loved you more than life itself and if you could speak to him he would tell you he would do it again in a heartbeat." She whispered to him "Now go to your dorm room Harry and if you're not a better colour tomorrow I will dragging you to the hospital wing." Harry gave her a weak smile and kissed her cheek before walking back into the room. He walked past the dark hair man that he knew was a vampire before opening the door and walked out before Slughorn notices he was doing a runner.

The teen had walked down the hall running his hands though his hair, he loosen his tie as he walked into an empty class room he wasn't ready to go back to the dorm room he just wanted to be alone for a while. Harry took his jacket off and walked to the window and looked out into the night sky, opening the window a little just for some cool air. "Now there is a sight, a beautiful face that has sad broken eyes." Harry spun around and looked at the tall man by the door.

Harry looked at the man as he bites his bottom lip, he didn't hear the door open but the man is a vampire they could be as quiet as a hunting owl as they swop down to catch a mouse "H-iii…" He started to say but found he couldn't speak a word as the vampire pushed the door just and walked over to him

"Shhhh my sweet there is no need to speak our words never express how much we feel." He said his voice was pouring over Harry like liquid gold it warped around him and pulled him under some sort of spell and he found himself looking up into the man in front of him "So much pain it bleeding though your skin it's in your scent in your aura." He whispered as he reached out and touched Harry's cheeks "It's killing you." The vampire whispered as he moved his hands along his skin of Harry neck up to his face "Let me heal you my love."

"Y…Your love?" Harry asked as he leaned his head into the vampire's hand feeling the cool skin comfort his hot skin

"Yes my love, you're burning up." He said as he pushed Harry against the wall without very much fight from the teen.

Sanguini pressed his lips to the slightly part pink lips and kissed him, the dark haired youth felt shocked by the sudden attack on his mouth as the added pressure of the vampire's body against his. Pale lips moved down his chin to his neck as he felt the vampire's teeth scrap along the flesh making him shiver. The vampire knew he shouldn't do this, it would cause so much trouble in months to come but this beauty was very thing he wanted and he was going to take him here in the empty dusty class room "Sang…uini." Harry half chocked his name as he felt the cool hands move under his shirt and pulled it open from the inside

"I'm going to make you mine Harry, I'm going to mark you bite you and let my seed grow inside of you." He whispered heated into Harry's ear as he placed his hand on Harry's lower abdomen and rubbed his hand in small circles letting his own magic pulse into the green eyed youth's skin.

Harry gasped feeling his body shake at the magic buzzing at his skin, his body started humming with pleasure as the vampire let his dark eyes look over the teen's form as he stripped him of his clothes "A beautiful boy deserve to be worship." He whispered as he gilded his over Harry's chest. By the time Harry felt he was able to think Sanguini was naked and starting to slide into him himself into him

"Ahhh Merlin!" Harry cried out as he warped his arms around the vampire's neck and his legs around Sanguini waist he buried his face into the vampire's shoulders and cried "It hurts." He whimpered, he could feel the vampire's cock buried inside of him stretching him wide open

"Shhh my love it will feel better soon." He told him as he rubbed his back "Let me look at your face." He asked as Harry left his head up and looking into the dark eyes.

Harry face was stained with tears his hair was a more of a wild mess "You are beautiful." He smiled as he started to move his hips getting a heavenly moan out those pretty red lips

"Ahh!" Harry wailed as he felt the long thick length slide out only to push back in quickly. Sanguini didn't gave Harry to think as he moved quickly he would have to prolong this he wanted nothing more than to lay out this beauty on his silk sheets and bring him to the brink of his orgasm over and over again until he was begging him but as it was he couldn't do that all he could do is take him against a class room wall where anyone could walk in and find them but somehow he knew no one would look for him.

The vampire kissed the mortal teen's neck as he rocked his hips faster into him bringing them both closer to their orgasm "My beautiful." He growled as he felt Harry's pulse thumb against his lips, the teen cried out as he dug his claws into Sanguini's back and shoulder drawing blood from the vampire. He could feel Harry rocking on the edge of his climax, pulling back he moved his hand and dragged his nail across his own crease of his neck and shoulder before he looked at the killer green eyes "Will you drink my blood?" He asked as he gave another sharp thrust into the teen's sweet spot

"YES!" Harry cried out with more tears in his eyes, the vampire helped him lower his head and felt the mouth over the cut and started drinking on the small flow of blood getting a moan out of the vampire as he bucked his hips into the teen.

Fangs lengthen against the pale skin of the teen's neck, Harry pulled back panting moaning louder than before as blood ran down his chin "Sanguini!" He moaned as the vampire's hips snapped quickly and the fang sink into Harry's neck. He screamed as he felt the flash of pain add to the pleasure inside of him pulling his orgasm from him as he came between each stomach, Sanguini was still drinking from him as he flooded Harry's body with his cum tie the teen to him. Harry become limp in his arms as the vampire finished drinking, he might have taking a bit too much but it doesn't matter now Harry is his now.

The next day the Harry woke up in the hospital wing he groaned and rubbed his eyes, last night came back he could feel the pull of Sanguini in the back of his mind it made him feel safe, he gave it a gentle pull and felt a push back telling him that he was there "Harry can you hear me?" Came the too loud voice, the teen winced and jumped "Harry?"

"God yes I can hear you!" Harry yelled putting his hand over his ears. Dumbledore frowned looked down at Harry and sighed sadly

"We're not yelling my dear boy your hearing is sensitive." Harry open his eyes and looked up at the older wizard and frowned as he forced himself to sit up wincing at the lower pain in his back

"Why?" He whispered as his own voice was too loud to his own ears. Sitting down Dumbledore looked at the hair haired boy on the bed

"I don't know how much you remember of last night Harry but you were attacked by a vampire the one from Slughorn's party, now don't worry once the Auror find him he will be dealt with…"

"What no!" Harry suddenly yelled as he got up onto his knees "No he didn't attack me!" He told him, he watched the old man looked at sat there with sad look on his face

"Harry you have to understand, you are 16 years old the vampire was in the school he would have had power over you, I'm sure you never want to have sex with a male vampire or let him bite you?"

The teen felt his jaw drop as he shook his head "NO NO NO HE DIDN'T RAPE ME HE DIDN'T TWIST MY ARM AND FORCED TO DO ANYTHING I DIDN'T WANT TO DO AND WHO SAID I WON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH A MALE OR A MALE VAMPIRE! IF YOU REALY WANT TO KNOW I'VE HAD SEX WITH SIRIUS AND REMUS AT THE SAME TIME, I FUCKED DRACO WHILE BEING FUCKED BY SNAPE! DO YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A LIST?" He screamed shocking Dumbledore to stand, Harry started growling at the man baring his fangs,

"Harry stop." Came a soft voice, turning his head the teen looked at the amber eye wolf as he walked to him, Harry sat down on the bed and looked down at the white sheets. Remus to the bed and warped his arms around the teen and let him rest his head on the wolf's shoulders "Shhh it's alright my little night bird I got you."

"Remus tell me that you and Sirius didn't he was 15 for crying out loud!" Remus looked up at Dumbledore with dark amber eyes as he let the new born lick his neck

"It was his choice Aldus, he wanted to be loved and he asked us." Remus looked down at Harry and held him close

"This is a mess the Boy who lived is a vampire whore." He muttered, both Harry and Remus heard Dumbledore's comment, the wolf stood up leaving Harry on the bed before he pushed Dumbledore into the wall

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HIM A WHORE? THERE ARE THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT MY CUB THING YOU WILL NEVER KNOW." He snarled as he pushed himself off Dumbledore and looked back at Harry

"Come on cub let's see Sev." He said holding out his hand, Harry jumped off the bed in the white PJ's and took his hand

"I'm hungry." He pouted

"I know Sev will have something for you."

Snape looked up to see Remus usher Harry inside the Potion master private rooms, he stood up and walked over to them touching Harry cheeks "Why Harry?" He whispered as he saw the teen blush and look away

"I think with what happen to Sirius and the away Dumbledore has been pushing everyone around him away Sanguini made you feel loved?" Remus said touched Harry's head

"It's not that I don't love you both." He whispered "It's just…

"He was looking for a way out from Dumbledore." Very one looked up to see Sanguini standing by the door, Snape was the first to frown and look around the room

"H-How did you get in here?" He snapped, the vampire just smiled and open his arms for to let Harry run to him. Teen nuzzled against his chest holding onto his.

Remus watched feeling knots tie in his stomach as he looked at his cub, he didn't want to lose him but if he tried to stop he could lose him forever, Harry leaned up and whispered into the elder vampire's ear he smiled and looked at the two men in front them before Harry pulled away "My love wishes to offer you something, he already lost one lover and doesn't was to lose you two or the young Malfoy heir so he asked me to offer you a gift to come with us." Sanguini said with a smile.

Severus and Remus looked at each other before looking back at Harry who was watching them with frighten eyes "I can't be turned." Remus said

"You can be tied to me, Harry is too young to create ties at the moment but if your tie yourself to me you will live as long as I live." The older vampire said, Remus looked back at the teen and smiled as he walked over to Harry holding him close

"I take the offer." He smiled. Snape watched before walking into the bed, leaving Harry to lower his head thinking the older man didn't want him.

Snape walked back out pulling a very sleepy blonde with him, Draco had green blankets warped around him as he hissed at Snape for waking me "It's the weekend Sev you know I like to sleep in until 12!" Draco growled

"Shut up, look and listen. Harry got himself turned into a vampire last night we have been offered to go with him and become vampires as well?" He asked looking up to Sanguini's eyes, the vampire nodded, Draco looked around at Snape and then to Harry

"You woke me up for that?"

"I thought you should have a choice?" Snape asked him as he petted his hair

"The answer is yes witch you bloody well know! Where Harry goes I go." He said, Severus smiled and kissed Draco's neck

"Well you got our answers, we're yours." Harry smiled and ran up to them kissing them on the lips refusing to let them go until Snaguini chuckled as pulled Harry off them

"Well them we better get going."


End file.
